


Boston Calling

by mercyrose



Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, Captain America, Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans/OFC - Fandom, Chris Evans/Original Female Character - Fandom, Did I mention Chris Evans?, Marvel, sexy - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyrose/pseuds/mercyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalia Marcus is in Boston on a world wind trip with her best friend Marissa, on a stop in a bar in Boston, the meet someone with a slightly familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I did a major name change to the characters, so excuse any editing errors.

Chris needed a break. Shooting Civil War had become hectic and the Marvel machine was definitely taking a toll on him. Thankfully his agent was able to wrangle him a week off his demanding schedule, and Chris knew exactly where he was headed, the only place where he felt totally himself, home, Boston. 

Chris sighed as he sank into a town car at Logan International Airport. His hat was pulled down low and he was exhausted after a long Flight from Berlin. Somehow the paps had gotten wind that he was due to come in, and he had been bombarded with questions about his now defunct relationship with Lily Collins. 

God, Lily. It’s not like he had thought she was the one or anything like that, she was a cool girl and he was enjoying getting to know her, but his ridiculous schedule meant that he couldn’t get to see her as often as he would like and soon she was back in the arms of her ex, which made him look like a chump if he thought about it too much, which he really really did not try to do.

His brother Scott sat next to him in the spacious Lincoln, tapping away at his iPhone, no doubt planning some kind of get together now that he was back. 

“Ok, we’re totally going out tonight,” Scott announced making him seem like some kind of clairvoyant. “How bout Mc Nulty’s?” Scott continued. Mc Nulty’s was bar that Chris and all his friends used to frequent in the old days. You could get great beer and they played good enough music to get the ladies dancing. And most importantly it was chill. Everyone there knew him as just Chris, not Chris Evans, movie star. They gave him shit and busted his balls a bit and Chris loved it. 

“Yea Mc Nulty’s sounds perfect.” Chris was ready to relax, have a few laughs and have some fun. 

*************

“Good God heifer, what kind of shit hole did you bring me to?” Dalia sat gingerly on a bar stool. Marissa smiled at her, ignoring her tone of voice completely. 

“Oh shut up, you’ll love it, this place has the most character in Boston.” Marie signaled to a bartender.

“Is character some kind of code word for Salmonella?” Dalia however still eagerly grabbed the Heineken that the bartender plopped in front of her. She took a swig and sighed and the cold brew hit her throat. 

Dalia and her best friend Marissa had ended up in Boston in a crazy whirlwind worldwide trip sponsored by Marie’s very very rich stepfather, who was making a not at all subtle attempt to buy Marissa’s affection. So they had taken an extended leave from their respective jobs, and backpacked through a good bit of Europe, though with Steve bankrolling they could have afforded to stay in the finest hotels. In Paris they had met some awesome Bostonians who convinced them to make Boston the first stop on the American leg of their tour. And it had been pretty great so far, they had been there three days already and had seen some of Boston’s more famous sights. Finally they were due to meet up the crew from Paris to get what they deemed an ‘authentic’ Boston experience, which as far as Dalia could tell involved dive bars and lots of beer,. The Boston crew also insisted that the could drink Dalia and Marissa under the table, and they were eager to prove that Trinidadians were the reigning champs of social drinking. 

As Dalia finished her beer she heard an influx noise and she knew that the Boston crew had arrived. They were about ten strong all around twenty eight years old, like her. There were seven guys and three girls. All loud and all fans of a good party. A couple of the guys had flirted pretty heavily with Dalia but she figured that they were trying to satisfy some kind of black girl fantasy and didn’t take it too seriously. Anyway today the crew was bigger and Dalia realised that they must have also invited some of their local friends. 

“Dalia, babe you look great. Wow yes.” she was enveloped into a large hug by Zach who she had grown closest with. He flirted with her outrageously and Dalia loved it, but that is as far as it went. 

‘Well you know theses dummies,” he said pointing to the crew most of whom she had become acquainted with in Paris. He then pointed to a group of three or four guys whose faces she did not recognise. 

“And these are the new dummies,” Dalia and Marissa shook hands, Dale squinted in the darkness of the bar trying to make out faces but she got nothing, one of the guys did have on shades and a backward baseball cap and the starting of a five o'clock shadow. Who wears shades in a dark bar? Douchebags that’s who. 

“It is bright in here isn’t it! God I was just thinking how mad I was I left my shades at home.” Dalia smirked into the face of shades guy who was about a good three inches taller that her, which meant that he was at least six feet, because she was around five nine. She knew she was being a little snarky, but if it was one thing that she learned from Zach and the rest of the Boston crew, they loved shit talk. And that was good because it was one of her better qualities.


	2. Chapter 2 - 'He had to have her'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I'm just laying it on yall. Please all comments and critiques are welcomed.

As Chris stared at the girl he had two thoughts, one did she just make fun of him? And two where the hell was she from? Her accent was amazing. As she grinned at him Chris opened his mouth to give her a sarcastic answer but before any words could leave his mouth, he felt a hand on his lower back. He turned around and was enveloped by a pair of soft tits, and he groaned inwardly. It was Cassie a girl he hooked up with a couple of times, who was also really really clingy. Every time Chris home she made herself as available as possible, and Chris had promised himself that he wouldn't sleep with her anymore, to his credit he normally was able to keep that promise though if he got drunk enough he could end up making a mistake. She was a tiny blond girl with huge boobs, Chris had never been able to decipher if they were real or not as the times when they messed around he was never at his sharpest, which was just a nice way of saying shit faced drunk. 

“Hi Chris,” Cassie had a breathy high pitched voice that he was pretty sure was affected. Nothing like the husky accented voice of the girl he had just met. He disengaged Cassie and turned back to where the girl had been standing moments before, but she was gone, standing next to Zach and laughing loudly at something he said. Chris felt a lot more disappointment that he should and looked away when she placed a hand on Zach’s arm. Cassie was still clinging to him like a limpet. He gently extracted his arm from her grasp and excused himself and went to get another drink. For the next couple of hours he attempted to drink his weight in beer while simultaneously avoiding Cassie’s gaze and keeping tabs on the mystery girl, whose name he eventually learned through some not so subtle stalking. Dalia. Dalia, he tested her name out silently on his lips a couple of times. She was loud, brassy,hilarious and absolutely stunning. She had these big brown eyes that shone with mirth every time she laughed, which was often and loudly, and her mouth? Jesus, poets could write sonnets on those lips full and succulent,and full. And as the evening wore on and they interacted more, mostly through witty barbs, be felt comfortable enough to take his shades off. He saw the look of recognition in her eyes when she finally saw his face clearly, but to her credit she did not react too much except for a raised eyebrow. Chris knew then that he had found his distraction for his week off. He had to have her somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalia finally realizes who the guy with the shades is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am sooooo sorry, I am a chronic procrastinator.

So Shades McDouchey was Chris Evans. Huh. By the time he had taken his shades off Dalia was more than tipsy enough to have a pretty tame reaction. She did shriek a little inside her head, but was then distracted by a plate of ribs which she was sure saved her from an aneurysm. As she was devouring the poor cow Marissa came up to her. 

‘Is Shades McDouchey Chris Evans?” Marissa asked. Dalia had shared the nickname with her and they had taken to calling him that amongst themselves the entire night. 

“Yea apparently,” Dalia kept her focus on what was undeniably the best ribs she had ever tasted. 

“He seems pretty cool. He can definitely take our shit. Oh and good on you for not freaking out, I know you have a huge lady boner for him.” Marissa took a sip of her Jack and Coke and looked in Chris’ direction. 

‘He does have a great body though,” she murmured appreciatively

“Yesh, I had noticed,” Dalia swallowed the rest of her snack and licked the BBQ sauce off of her fingers. 

And she had noticed. Despite the mean nickname Shades Mc... Chris, had proven to be a pretty fun guy to be around responding to her quips with rapid fire quickness that had kept her laughing all night long. And despite the fact that Cassie was clearly jonesing to suck him off right in front of the group, he engaged with everyone and seemed to be an all round cool guy. Now that he had his Ray Bans off she could see that he was staring holes into her face with his piercing blue eyes, corny she knew but there was no other way to describe the icy coolness. As she continued to lick the sauce off his focus intensified. He was totally ignoring the leggy brunette who was gabbing in his ear. Feeling that good old liquid courage take hold Dale decided to put on a show. With deliberate slowness she slid a finger into her mouth, sucking gently. His gaze never wavered. Slowly she pulled her finger out. 

“Well, hmmm, you certainly want to make sure those fingers are clean” Marissa snickered into her glass. “Girl you are playing with fire, that boy looks like he wants to do things to your mouth that may be illegal.” 

Dalia smirked and placed another finger into her mouth, the middle one this time. Chris stood, clearly he had seen enough and he made his way toward her slowly, never breaking eye contact. 

“I guess that’s my cue,” Marissa slipped into the crowd leaving Dalia to face the consequences of her actions. 

Chris stood directly in front of her, not saying a word. Dalia took that opportunity to closer examine his face. he was gorgeous, there was no way around it, with some nice laugh lines but also some wrinkles in his brow area. There was also a hint of darkness under his eyes. Dalia looked on wordlessly as he stared intently at her lips. 

‘Your lips,” he said still staring

“Yea?” she said challengingly. And unconsciously she licked them and he groaned softly

“I want to feel them on my dick.”

*********************  
Chris did not plan what he wanted to say before hand. He definitely hadn’t planned on going with the truth, but when she had slowly licked her lips the truth just spilled out. As soon as she had stuck her first finger in her mouth Chris’ dick had started to get hard. And when they had made eye contact and she put on that little show for him? He was amazed that everyone didn’t see the raging hardon he sported. But he hadn’t planned on being so forward, he should have said that he wanted to kiss them instead, which he did want to do. But no, his stupid mouth and brain had to go for the extreme option. He risked a glance at her face, which he was sure would be looking at him with disgust. But what he saw there made his softening penis harden back up. There was surprise, some trepidation and maybe even a little...intrigue?

She licked her lips unconsciously again. He saw her visibly swallow as she opened her mouth to respond. And what she said had his cock at full attention.

“And how do you think my lips would feel on your dick?”

Chris took a step closer. They were so close now their bodies were touching, and by the hitch in her breathing he knew that she knew exactly how much he wanted her. 

“They would feel like heaven. They would be warm and soft, and I would die a little as I slipped my cock in and out of your hot mouth.”

She moaned slightly and rested her hand on his chest. The physical contact made Chris tingle with need. he stepped in even closer, his body melding with hers, his leg between her warm thighs. She looked up at him.

“And you would look up at me just like that. With those beautiful big eyes, your mouth full of my cock…”

She nodded absently, fully caught up in the image. Chris felt her heart pounding through the t shirt that he wore. He brought his hand slowly to her hip. God her skin was soft. He started making circles on the exposed skin between her tank top and her jeans and he felt a tug of satisfaction as her breathing quickened. Taking a look behind him to make sure that they were away from prying eyes he pressed into her even more and lowered his lips slowly to hers.

It was like kissing a cloud. A warm, soft cloud that kissed back. He deepened the kiss and felt her moan against his mouth. His dick got even harder, if that was possible and the kiss got rougher as his need overtook him. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a bite. Chris lost his mind. He pushed her fully against the wall, settled firmly between her thighs. Feeling her warmth through both his and her jeans made him grind against her slowly, wishing that all these clothes weren’t between them and that it was just her hot pussy on his cock. 

Just then laughter erupted behind them, he dragged himself away from her lips and turned around. The group at the bar was laughing loudly at some stupid joke that Zach had made, no one had noticed him dry humping Dalia in the corner. No one except her friend who was glancing in their direction with wide eyes. Chris turned back to Dalia, whose lips had swollen slightly under his ministrations, he had to find somewhere more private before he ended up on TMZ. He took her hand and led her to a room off to the side.


End file.
